


The Wager

by Cardinal_Daughter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Daughter/pseuds/Cardinal_Daughter
Summary: It starts as a joke. Then, as most things do with them, it spirals out of control into a series of short, playful, semi-serious arguments. Then it turns into a friendly wager.





	The Wager

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid; enjoy. 
> 
> Molly is non-binary but uses male pronouns. 
> 
> This is set in a modern setting some vague-ish amount of time in the future when Caleb has had a chance to Deal with His Shit. 
> 
> No beta. Please forgive any mistakes.

**The** **Wager**

 

It starts as a joke. Then, as most things do with them, it spirals out of control into a series of short, playful, semi-serious arguments. Then it turns into a friendly wager.

They agree to some terms:

  1. Neither party can hide or do anything to actively hinder the others from finding out 
  2. Neither party can hint at or outright tell the person they bet on in an attempt to win
  3. They have to be honest and immediately inform the other once someone notices 



Once the terms are set, they shake on it and then seal it with a kiss.

And then they wait.

Molly bets that Nott will notice first. She is nothing if not observant, and when it comes to Caleb she is eagle-eyed, waiting for any slight change in his demeanor or appearance so she can step in and ensure everything is well. It’s endearing, most days, though Caleb claims it’s unfair because he lives with Nott and she should be off limits. But then Molly gives him that look and Caleb sighs and accepts Molly’s bet.

Caleb, since Nott is no longer an option, thinks Jester will notice first. He reasons that Jester is nothing if not nosy, and she has a way of just... knowing... things. Caleb is certain that the next time she sees him he will endure her shrill and excited screams as she demands to know every single detail.

They both smugly believe they have this in the bag.

Both are horribly wrong.

The group gathers for their usual Friday night get-together; a tradition so long in the making that they don’t even need to really schedule it anymore. Friday arrives, and at six o’clock they all gather at the same statue in the middle of the city, and from there chaos ensues. Sometimes things vary: friends of friends will join on occasion; some stick around longer than others and some never leave. Sometimes the restaurant changes. Sometimes they retreat to someone’s apartment instead and order pizza and watch as Fjord and Yasha battle it out in the newest video game. But no matter where they end up, they always have a good time.

This particular Friday, they’re at the local sushi bar, and Caleb and Molly are both on edge: it’s been two weeks since they made their bet, and no one has said a word.

Molly, growing ever vexed that no one has noticed, chooses to up the ante, and since everyone is present he considers that fair. He slings his arm around Caleb’s shoulder, fingers trailing gently up and down his arm in an overt display of affection that on anyone else would have seemed obnoxious, but is naturally fitting for Molly. Caleb rolls his eyes- well aware of what Molly is doing- and leans into his partner.

“You’re cheating,” he whispers against Molly’s neck while the others debate over which appetizer to order.

“Am not,” Molly replies, tilting his head to press a kiss against Caleb’s forehead. “Either of them could notice. It’s totally fair.”

“I suppose,” Caleb agrees slowly, and his close proximity to Molly allows the tiefling to feel Caleb shaking with soft laughter. Caleb places both hands on the table in what seems like a lazy, relaxed manner, and absently fiddles with his chopsticks. _Two_ _can_ _play_ _at_ _this_ _game_ , he figures.

“I thought that was considered cheating,” Molly teases. Caleb ignores him.

Several minutes pass. Appetizers are ordered, and as they wait a loud and increasingly heated debate about whether _Tusk_ _Love_ : _The_ _Movie_ was better than the book begins.

Caleb knows the book is better, but chooses to let his friends hash that out. He’s far too comfortable pressed against Molly to move into the verbal fray.He feels Molly’s chest move as he laughs softly.

“I’m amazed we have such oblivious friends,” Molly says softly after a moment.

“Ja,” Caleb agrees. “Though I suppose it’s not that surprising.”

“Personally, I’m offended,” Molly says, but his tone is entirely teasing. “I demand to be noticed at all times; you know this. I feel as if I’m shriveling up without the attention.”

“I’ll pay attention to you later, libeling,” Caleb promises with a soft murmur, and Molly can’t help the laugh that escapes him. Caleb used to rarely engage in affectionate touches and remarks in public, but in recent months he’s been slowly opening up, allowing himself to rest against Molly, or hold his hand in front of others. Or make suggestive promises within earshot of his roommate.

Molly shivers in delight. Wager forgotten, he presses closer and with his lips brushing against the side of Caleb’s head begins to whisper, “Oh I’m sure you will, when I get you alone I’m going to- hey!”

He’s cut off by a straw wrapper smacking him in the face. He looks up, red eyes glaring at Beau who is laughing at his reaction from across the table.

“Quit flirting and side with me on this,” she demands.

“What side are you on?” Molly asks as he uncoils himself from around Caleb.

“I think the movie is better.”

“Then I think the book is better,” Molly deadpans.

The table laughs. Caleb murmurs that Molly hasn’t even read the book, but Molly gently shushes him before turning back to smirk at Beau, who glares at him, though there’s no sincerity to it.

“Asshole.”

“Bitch,” Molly replies as he wads up the paper to throw it back at Beau.

She smacks it out of the way with ease, smirking triumphantly before wincing as Molly leans forward to playfully flick her on the nose. She curses and catches his hand, then stops. Stares.

“Holy shit-“

Molly understands immediately what she’s noticed and his heart sinks. “Um-“

“What the fuck! Are you two engaged?!”

Molly pulls his hand back - the hand that has a simple silver band with three small sapphires encrusted on it- and turns to look at Caleb, who is staring at him with the same stunned expression. Caleb clutches his hands together- his own ring encrusted with three small rubies- and fidgets nervously. They look at each other for a long moment, not sure what to say, and in that lapse of silence- one in which both are certain there should be clamoring and commotion as everyone freaks out over the announcement that none of them knew about- Jester slams her fist on the table and points at Caduceus accusingly.

“You cheater!” She yells, causing Molly and Caleb to start and turn to look at her. “How did you know she would ruin it?!”

Caduceus uncurls a long, thin hand toward Jester, smirking triumphantly. “I might be new here, but it’s quite easy to see that our friend Beauregard has absolutely no filter. Of course she was going to blurt it out the moment she noticed.” He looks at her expectantly. “Now I hope you intend to keep your end of our deal?”

Grumbling, though it’s with a smile, Jester pulls out twenty gold and pushes it toward Caduceus who then divides it and slides five toNott and to Fjord before pocketing the rest.

“Wait a minute,” Caleb says, finally finding his words, “What the hell is going on?”

“Well,” Jester begins with a heavy sigh, “When we found out you were engaged, we all agreed not to say anything because we thought you two were either trying- and failing- to be super secretive about it, or you just hadn’t figured out how you wanted to tell us. Caduceus mentioned that if you didn’t announce it fast enough Beau would blurt it out the moment she realized it. I said no way, because even though Beau is a loud mouth- no offense Beau-“

“Some taken.”

“-She isn’t stupid enough to blurt something major out like that!”

“Clearly you were wrong,” Molly remarks, ignoring Beau flipping him off.

“Anyway,” Jester continues, “Some of us made a bet on who would reveal it first: you two or Beau. Those three,” Jester points to Caduceus, Nott, and Fjord, “Bet that Beau would ruin it. I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but clearly I was the dumb one.”

“So you all bet against me?” Beau says, turning to the other three, shock on her face. “The fuck, guys?”

“We were correct, were we not?” Caduceus says in response and Beau has no argument for that.

“Yeah, that’s fair.” She slumps in her seat, before glancing at Yasha and murmurs, “Why didn’t you get any gold?”

“I abstained,” Yasha said softly.

“Yeah Yasha didn’t think it was right to bet between her best friend and her girlfriend,” Jester explained.

“But if you had picked, you would’ve sided with Jester, right,” Beau asks expectantly. Yasha has the decency to look away as she murmurs something unintelligible. 

Before Beau can register Yasha’s utter betrayal, Caleb clears his throat and says, “Excuse me.” He winces when all attention is turned to him but presses on anyway. “Do I understand correctly that you all knew we were engaged, and then not only remained silent on the fact, but then bet on whether Beau would spill the secret before us?” 

“That’s right,” Fjord says with a shrug. “We wanted to wait for you to be ready to tell us. Unfortunately Caduceus assumed- correctly-“ He pauses to side eye Beau, “That the moment Beau realized you were engaged she would just blurt it out.” 

“So you all knew,” Molly repeats slowly. “Okay, one: how the fuck? And two-“ he stops short and turns his head slowly to glance at Caleb, who seems to have come to the same realization as him, and a look of utter panic crosses the wizard’s face. “And two,” Molly repeats, a grin growing on his face as he turns to regard the others, “And this is important- who figured it out first?” 

There’s a long moment of silent contemplation, several sidelong glances across the table before:

“Nott told us,” Jester says simply. “You three were all running late one Friday and she mentioned that she noticed the new rings and thought it meant something important.”

Molly grins, then turns to Nott, who is on the other side of Caleb. “Nott, dear, when did you notice?”

“Two weeks ago?” Nott says softly, then she glances at Caleb apologetically, “I’m sorry I said anything.”

“No, Schatz, you did nothing wrong,” Caleb assures her before he turns, the feeling of Molly poking his shoulder incessantly finally drawing his attention.

“Can I help you, libeling?”

Molly grins. “This means I win.”

Caleb glares. “Um, nein. I do not think so. Beau said something first. Neither of us win.”

“I disagree. We never stipulated that it had to be directly stated to either of us,” Molly argues, “It was just whoever said it first; we assumed we would be present when said talking happened. But Nott noticed and revealed it to the others before we did. So I think technically I win.”

Caleb groans and slinks down in his seat and with a lazy wave of his left hand mutters, “Ugh. Fine. You win. Technically. _Barely_.”

Molly grins. “I’ll take barely winning over nothing at all.” He then leans closer to Caleb, nose pressed to the wizard’s cheek. “So, my dear, darling fiancé,” Molly prompts, “What does this mean, hmm?”

Caleb sighs and lets his head fall to the table as he mutters something.

“I’m sorry, my love, I don’t think everyone heard you.” 

Caleb speaks louder, though his head remains on the table, “You can plan the entire wedding, you beautiful, insufferable bastard.” 

Molly pumps the air with his fist then stretches over Caleb to press a kiss to Nott’s head, which she promptly tries to wipe away. “Nott my dear, you are the best!”

“Wait a second,” Beau cries, “You two had a bet too?!”

“Yep,” Molly nods, as he pulls Caleb up and into his arms, the wizard going willingly. “I bet my lovely fiancé here that Nott would be the first to notice and say something, and I was right!” 

Caleb groans, but he’s smiling. Nott frowns. “I’m really sorry, Caleb.”

Caleb pulls away from Molly, who makes a show of letting the wizard go, and pulls Nott to him. She accepts the affectionate gesture. “I was going to bet on you,” he mutters, “But Molly cheated and took you before I could. It’s not your fault.” He glares playfully back at Molly who preens and blows him a kiss. “I blame Molly.”

“Blame me all you want, my love; I’ll be too busy planning our wedding to notice.”

“Can I help you plan, Molly?” Jester asks with a hopeful look on her face.

“Of course you can, darling,” Molly agrees as he pulls- from somewhere Caleb can’t even begin to conceive- a spiral notebook with a glittery cover. Before he can hand it to Jester, curiosity and dread overtakes Caleb and he reaches up to take it and opens it, eyes widening a little more with each turned page. Jester moves to stand on the booth behind Molly, hanging over him to look as well, hands balancing on his shoulders. Nott moves closer to Caleb to see as well and the others all lean over the table to see the madness that has been revealed.

“This is full.” And he’s right; the notebook is full of cut out photos, magazine clippings, and hastily scribbled ideas and websites and phone numbers and lists. He turns to his fiancé. “How long have you been doing this?”

“Since the night you agreed to go on a date with me,” Molly says simply. 

“That was three years ago!” 

“I was inspired,” Molly replies with a shrug. 

Caleb shakes his head, presses a kiss to Molly’s cheek as his heart swells with love and contentment, before he goes back to flipping through the contents of Molly’s notebook.

Then his heart sinks.

“What on-?! A petting zoo? A mariachi band? Fire spinners? Molly, what the hell-!?”

 

 


End file.
